Some touch sensors are configured to detect touch input by sensing changes in capacitance between rows and columns of an electrode matrix. Noise from a variety of sources may couple into the touch sensor, however, which can reduce the integrity of touch sensor output and lead to erroneous touch detection. As such, approaches that mitigate noise may be employed in operating a touch sensor.